


I'll Kiss the Bruise Upon Your Skin

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Canon Abuse, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Locker Room, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are in the showers after a game when Scott see the bruise on Isaac’s side. All he wants to do is offer comfort, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Kiss the Bruise Upon Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I have messed up the timeline badly, I’m sure! I’m going totally on memory, and my brain is made of swiss cheese. This is sort of like an early first season (before we even MET Isaac?) scene. I’m not even sure. I played fast and loose with time, so let’s just pretend canon is wrong, ok? Also, Teen Wolf is not owned by me (wish it was!). This is absolutely unbetaed, so all errors are mine!
> 
> This was originally written for Prompt #3 - Bruises at fullmoon_ficlet on Livejournal.

Lacrosse is nothing like a battle, except where it’s _everything_ like a battle. 

Scott’s wolf comes out to play, roiling under his skin and ready to run and attack and jump and fight. When the game is done, it’s hard to put it away. He hasn’t been a wolf long enough to know how it works all the time. It’ll get easier with time, he figures, but right now there’s all this _stuff_ going on and he doesn’t have time to sort it out.

Instead, he hides in the showers. When Stiles yells for him, Scott calls back that he’ll be along in a bit, he just needs a bit more time.

If the showers were private, that’d be code for _I need to get off now_ but it isn’t, not here. It just means that Scott wants to stand with his head tilted back, letting the water course over him and wash away the scents of all the other players.

He almost doesn’t hear the footsteps, but they’re there, soft beneath the thunder of water against his ears. He opens his eyes and looks to see Isaac standing there under another showerhead.

Isaac’s head is bent forward, pillowed against an arm that’s bent, pressed against the wall. His body is bowed, back bent as the water sluices over it.

The bruise on his side is bright, a thick dark purple with hints of yellow. It looks too big and too old to be from the game, but Scott asks anyway. “You all right?” It’s crossing the unspoken line to say that he’s looked at another guy’s body in the shower, but Isaac looks like he needs something. Somebody, maybe.

It makes Scott’s wolf growl, just a bit, inside his head. He twists the shower off and walks to where Isaac stands. He leans against the wall, inserting himself where he knows Isaac can see him out of the corner of his eye. There is a moment of hesitation, because _touching_ in the shower is a line you _never_ cross, then Scott reaches out, hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “Seriously. You don’t look all right.”

“I’m fine.” Isaac jerks away, leaving Scott there with one hand out. “Just finish what you were doing and get out of here.”

“That’s the kind of bruise that needs attention.” Scott’s guessing there’s a bruised rib under that, if not one or two that are outright cracked. “Was it during the game? Look, my mom’s a nurse—”

“I don’t need your mom,” Isaac snarls. He twists again, ending up with his back to the wall, leaning heavily against it. “Just go away.”

Scott may have grown up without a father, but he has the world’s best mother as far as he’s concerned, not to mention a best friend who has absolutely no issues with emotion. He can see the signs of tears, the way the rims of Isaac’s eyes are red, and the flare in his nose. So he reaches out and drags the taller boy close, ignoring the wet slip and slide of their skin against each other as he pushes Isaac’s head into the crook of his shoulder, his hand tangled in Isaac’s hair. “No,” he says quietly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

For a moment, Isaac is stiff. A low shuddering breath breaks him, and his knees fold, dragging him and Scott down so fast that Scott’s knees crack against the tile. Isaac’s fingernails dig into Scott’s skin, holding him tightly as a shudder of sobs roars through Isaac.

There is little Scott can do but hold on, inhaling Isaac’s scent and breathing out, overwhelmed by the play of emotions.

He kisses Isaac’s temple when the tears finally ease.

“I’m okay,” Isaac finally says quietly. “I mean it.” 

Scott pulls back to look at him, inhaling as quietly as he can to taste the scent in the air between them. The wall of pain seems to have dropped, leaving exhaustion in its wake. “You look like you could use something to eat. I’m supposed to be meeting Stiles for burgers. Want to join us?”

He thinks Isaac will say no, and it’s a long moment of waiting before Isaac finally nods. “I could use a burger.”

The way it’s said makes Scott think that Isaac really _could_ use the burger, as well as the company. And maybe he’s just best off not going wherever he’d be going normally.

Scott rocks back on his heels, Isaac watching his fluid rise to his feet. He offers his hand, tugging when Isaac clasps it, then almost forgetting to let go. Isaac’s fingers wrap warmly around Scott’s, comfortable there. Scott doesn’t feel naked right now, he just feels… right… his gaze locked with Isaac’s, hands entangled as they stare.

Isaac breaks the gaze first, a faint flush on his cheeks as he looks away. “Give me five minutes to get changed?”

“Yeah. Sure.” The spells is broken and Scott does the same, pulling on clothes and putting the wolf away.

He tries not to glance at Isaac, and tries not to notice that the other boy is sometimes looking at him. He doesn’t know what to do with this, so he moves past it. They will go out for food, and hang out for a while. Nothing has changed.

If Scott repeats it enough, he might even believe it.


End file.
